1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of transmitting color images and monochromatic images.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional color facsimile apparatus are so designed that the transmitted or received original image is obtained as a color hard copy on paper by a printer such as a thermal printer, an ink jet printer or an electrostatic printer.
In such conventional color facsimile apparatus, therefore, the original image is only obtained as a hard copy from such printer, so that, in order to confirm the original image read at the transmission, the image output on the printer has to be conducted and the paper is therefore wasted.
Also at the image reception, the images are all printed in the printer, including unnecessary ones, so that the paper may be wasted.